


your hands are cold and titles are dumb

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Snow, Winter, idk what to tell you man, just a pinch of angst but dw, snow fluff, they're just dating n its snowing that's it, we die like men :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Asahi's first snow, and who better to spend that with than the one and only? Snowballs, homemade hats, and mysterious parks in the middle of the woods I nearly shut down trying to poorly describe.aka a dumb snow drabble because its officially winter now hell yeah baby<3
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	your hands are cold and titles are dumb

“Snow.”

“Yes, snow.”

“ _Snow_.”

“Yes, snow!”

“You don’t seem hardly as excited about this as I thought you would be.” Asahi frowned.

“How could I not be?” Nishinoya said. “You said it best, it’s _snow_ ,” he mocked, nailing the way Asahi’s voice had lilted in the beginning near perfectly. “So do I have to drag you out of bed now?”

Asahi slapped the back of his hand to his eyes, still adjusting to the sunlight that was no longer obstructed by dark and thick curtains. After a moment, he said, “A cup of coffee would be nice.”

Taking his cue, Nishinoya stood wordlessly, Asahi giving himself the extra fleeting minutes to stay with the warmth of the blankets piled on top of him. Through the open door, he heard the clinking of mugs and the all too familiar sound of their coffee machine working away. He had to remind himself of the promise of the morning, that there was a whole night’s worth of snow outside for them to work with, that he could warm up afterwards by the fire with a warm cup of whatever, to be able to convince himself it was a good idea to relinquish the comfort of the bed.

He slumped down the stairs, relying on the banister to keep himself steady. However, the sight he was greeted with pumped him up enough.

“As requested,” Nishinoya said simply, placing a warm mug on the counter behind him before turning back to the coffee machine to make one of his own. Asahi accepted the drink graciously, letting the tips of his fingers run along the sides of the ceramic mug, the warm sensation giving him a sense of relief. “I would’ve brought it up to you, you know.”

Asahi took a sip of the drink, enough as to taste it and keep his tongue from burning. “I think it’s better this way. Besides, I get to watch the snow.” He turned to his left, the snowy Saturday morning peering back at him. Most of the snowfall was done by now, the sun making the white filled landscape, quite literally, a sight for sore eyes.

“We’ll get out there soon enough, I know.” Nishinoya hopped onto the counter, swinging his legs as much as he could without hitting the counter under him.

“It’s okay,” Asahi reasoned, turning back to him. “We have all day, don’t we?”

“Well, if we think about this strategically, there are probably kids and families running around, as we speak, ruining the perfect top layer.”

“The perfect top layer?”

“You know,” Nishinoya said, “the way the surface of all the snow is completely smooth, before anyone gets the chance to step in it or clear it to pave the roads.” He shook his head. Asahi knew he didn’t need to remind him how he’d never seen snow before, and how very new and very wonderful this was for him, but felt compelled to regardless. “Basically, there’s perks in getting out there as early as possible.” He wrinkled his nose. “Before the dogs get to it. Then you’ve officially lost it.”

Asahi nodded curtly. “Nice to know there’s proper snow etiquette.”

“Oh, of course there is.” He said the words like it was the most logical statement one could make. “But I’ve seen violations of them. Blatant, actually.” Nishinoya took a sip of his own coffee. “Anyways, toast?”

He should’ve be used to the drastic switches in conversation topics by now, but sometimes it still took Asahi by surprise. Instead, he simply nodded, Nishinoya sliding off the counter in response to go through their cabinets.

Asahi took this as a chance to catch a glance at the snow itself. He peered over the window, squinting at the way the world seemed brighter with the white fluffy blanket covering it. The roads were already paved, he noted, the ice turning the excess snow slumping on the sides of the concrete a dirtier gray. Below, a woman bundled up in an expensive looking black coat led a child that couldn’t have been older than five by the hand. The child’s eyes were bright as they dragged their reluctant mother forward.

“Hey.”

Asahi turned. Nishinoya looked at him expectantly, holding the plate of toast in his hands. He hadn’t realized when he had gotten the chance to sneak up on him like that, nor that enough time had passed for the toast to be ready.

“Thank you.” Asahi took the plate from him, Nishinoya stepping forward to stand beside him at the window.

“What do you say,” he said, resting one hand forward on the windowsill and the other on Asahi’s shoulder, “are you more in a snowball fight or snowman building type of mood?” His smirk was so damn infectious.

“Who says we can’t do both?” Asahi offered.

“It’s too bad there aren’t any good hills nearby,” Nishinoya sighed. “Sledding’s always a classic.”

Asahi shook his head. “You know what, good luck with finding one that would fit the both of us.”

“Find?” Nishinoya scoffed. “Stealing them from the other families nearby is the best part.

_“Kidding_ ,” he added quickly after Asahi fixed him with a glare, turning back to face out the window. “Eat up, we’ll find something to do.”

“Are you sure you don’t want anything?” Asahi asked. “I could make you something.”

“Nah. We’re out of the toaster bagels, so what’s the point.”

Soon, Asahi moved to the small table for two in their kitchen. Nishinoya followed without being told to, Asahi grateful for his presence. It was nearly impossible for the two to have any sort of company over, due to the fact that their apartment had been so perfectly designed for the two of them, and only the two of them. Two seats at their only table, one king sized bed, old, fickle, outdated appliances only the two of them would understand the kinks of and would be able to use.

The toast, already buttered, courtesy of his boyfriend, was balanced out well with Asahi’s coffee. After swallowing, he said, “Aren’t you cold?”

At the question, Nishinoya took a glance down at his current outfit. Asahi doubted a single tank top could keep him warm in the snowy weather, despite the warmth provided from the heating inside their apartment. He scoffed. “I’m not changing out of my pajamas until I absolutely must, you know this.”

Asahi shook his head. “But you’re such a morning person.”

“ _And_ ,” Nishinoya waved a finger, as if further proving his point, “the longer I’m wearing pajamas, the longer the morning lasts.”

“Fair,” Asahi muttered into his now half empty mug. “But, the faster you change, the faster we get out and see the _snow_.”

Nishinoya frowned. “Your offer is very tempting, good sir.”

“You can go freshen up,” Asahi said, “I’ll be finished here soon and then we can walk to the park. Or is there somewhere else you had in mind?”

Pushing his chair back to stand, Nishinoya paused before answering him. “There’s the plaza three blocks away which could be nice, but I know of somewhere that’s a little bit of a longer walk. Only if you’re up for it, of course.”

Asahi shrugged. “Why not?” New experiences, always a good thing, always something he could be doing more of.

“You kept it?”

“Of course I did!” Nishinoya chirped. “I don’t think I had it in me to throw it away.”

Asahi plucked the hat off of his head, earning a, “Hey!” of protest. He ran his hands across the string. Knitting was a poor impulsive hobby choice, for him at least. Nishinoya had supported him at the time, of course, even though it remained an unspoken dropped topic between them when Asahi had stopped making progress on possibly one of the rattiest sweaters of all time. Though there was something tender about the hat, the obvious handmade quality of it striking somewhat of a chord in Asahi’s heart.

He grabbed it by both hands and placed it back on Nishinoya’s head, his hands coming up to meet Asahi’s. “It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Asahi huffed, but the sight of him brought a smile to his face. “You just look good in it.”

“You’re doubting your own skills, here.” Nishinoya let go of Asahi’s hands to play with the two strands of braided string hanging from the sides of the hat. “It’s warm, comfortable, an _excellent_ red. Besides, free hat.”

“Free hat,” Asahi repeated. He took a seat on the steps to tie the shoelaces on his boots, Nishinoya checking his phone.

“We can stop for lunch on the way back,” he offered. “Unless you wanted to eat here.”

Asahi shook his head. “I don’t think I can stomach anymore of those tiny microwave pizzas.”

“Hey. No slander under my roof.”

“ _Our_ roof,” Asahi corrected. He stood, instinctively taking Nishinoya’s gloved hand in his.

“Our roof, that we share with…” Nishinoya trailed off. “Actually, I don’t know how many people live in our apartment building.”

“Maybe that’s for the best. I get you all to myself.” In response, he stuck out his tongue, but Asahi could tell it was appreciated as Nishinoya squeezed his hand tighter.

After a quick elevator trip, the pair finally stepped outside. The air felt instantly refreshing to Asahi. It had been a while since he had gone outside simply to be outside, winter weather being one that he often found himself spending majority of inside. The salt used to pave the path leading from the apartment complex to the sidewalk crunched under Asahi’s boots.

Nishinoya tugged on his arm, leading him to the front lawn on the building. The snow was dented here and there from tracks of various boots and shoes, some patches clearly left by human hands.

The sound of the snow crunching was enough for Asahi. The way the texture shined up close, the way he was so infatuated by a simple form of precipitation.

Beside him, Nishinoya bent down to scoop up a handful of the snow into his hands.

“Isn’t that going to get your gloves wet?” Asahi said.

“If you’re not going to actually get to play with the snow, what’s the point.” Nishinoya cupped his right hand over the mound of snow, shavings of it falling back to the ground as he formed the snow into a sphere. “This is the best type of snow. Fluffy, and packs together well.”

“You’re not going to throw that at me, are you?” Asahi wasn’t taking chances.

“No,” Nishinoya said plainly. “Just- look.” He turned to face Asahi and held the snowball between the two of them and, without warning, jerked his arms up and hit Asahi plainly in the face.

He took a step back, wiping off the snow from his face.

It was worth it, if just to see the way that Nishinoya was laughing, eyes closed, smile wide.

“My nose is going to be all cold now,” Asahi said, wiping everything away with the sleeve of his jacket.

Nishinoya shrugged simply, his hands sliding back into his pockets. “You look better that way.”

“I certainly don’t feel better,” Asahi retorted, though the way Nishinoya had phrased it was enough to send butterflies through his stomach all over again.

“So,” Nishinoya whistled, “is my declaration of war really going unnoticed?”

Asahi scoffed. “Oh, really? You’re playing that game?” He took a knee to gather an arsenal of his own, Nishinoya grinning and jogging backwards, expanding their field of play.

It was harder to form strategies and to land hits on Asahi’s opponent with there being no obstacles to hide around, nowhere to run off to. However, Nishinoya seemed to be using his height to his advantage, easily dodging attacks aimed for the chest. Towards the end, he seemed to be attempting one last charge, full on chasing Asahi, pelting him with snow from behind until he was close enough to actually land direct hits. Nishinoya wrapped his arms around Asahi’s waist, laughing into his back.

“Do you surrender?”

“I thought we were going to the park,” Asahi breathed.

“Avoiding the question sounds like a tactic the loosing side would use.”

“If it makes you happy then yes, you won.”

He could feel Nishinoya’s disdain without having to read his expression. “I’ll have you know I won this snowball fight without any pity wins handed to me.”

Asahi shook his head, grabbing Nishinoya’s hands. “Cmon. You know the way to the park, right?”

He nodded, falling beside Asahi as they walked through the lawn to the sidewalk, adding to the numerous trails cutting through the sheet of snow.

They were certainly not alone on their walk, several others out enjoying the snow. But something about the whole scene felt entirely intimate to Asahi. Generally, there weren’t many adults, younger or older, outside without children along with them. Sure, it was cold, but Asahi didn’t understand why everyone else wasn’t jumping at the opportunity to take a nice, snowy walk, or even grab a friend to challenge in a snowball fight.

Or, in his case, a boyfriend.

Nishinoya’s cheeks were beginning to rosy up, as Asahi was sure was happening to his own face, but he seemed completely unbothered by the cold.

Catching his stare, he lifted his gaze up to meet Asahi’s and smiled.

The two laughed, something about simply making eye contact filling the both of them with joy. Like there were wordless inside jokes being shared, as if they knew one another well enough to communicate simply through small glances.

Asahi’s hand squeezed tighter around Nishinoya’s, who seemed to gravitate closer to him in return.

The skies overhead grew cloudier as the pair trekked on, through neighborhoods that were familiar to Asahi, and then soon to parts he’d never seen before. Landmarks he couldn’t easily recognize, houses and people he’d never seen before. Soon, snow began to fall on them again.

Asahi liked the peace of the snow. Rain often came loudly, announcing its presence. It was a pleasant sound to those with roofs over their heads, but often a nuisance to those still outside. It would leave the pavement a darker color, wet the bottom of everyone’s shoes for a while, until the sun came back out and sucked that all away. The snow, however, changed the entire landscape. The snow, stayed, for as long as it could, until the sun and the eventual warmth of the morning came and undid the night’s work. The snow came softly and gradually, painting precarious webs of ice onto his gloves until they melted, gone again. The snow left gifts, sometimes a day off of school for the children, a day full of outside play and wet gloves and cold noses.

Eventually, Asahi realized that where he was being led to was further and further from the suburban areas he was used to.

“So, where exactly are you taking me?” He wasn’t scared, perse, as his guide seemed to be sure of his way, but there was something unsettling in the not knowing.

“You’ll see,” Nishinoya only said, his smile growing. “You’ll like it. I promise.”

Asahi had faith in this, until he was led into a forest and asked to cross a river.

“You’ll be fine,” Nishinoya said, hopping on each rock effortlessly, crossing the surface of the iced over river quicker than Asahi could comprehend. “I’ve been out here too many times, never fallen. Besides, your legs are a lot longer, you’ll be fine.”

The rocks in question were spread out further than Asahi would like, and seemed just large enough to accommodate for his boots. They were uneven as well, making the doubt inside him grow.

Nishinoya seemed to sense this, as he stuck a foot out on the rock closest to him on the opposing side and held his hand out to Asahi. “I’ll catch you, don’t worry. Worst case scenario, you fall and get a little bit wet. This creek isn’t more than a foot deep.”

Asahi took a breath before stepping foot on the first rock, gaining his balance before proceeding. The faster he went, he found, the less he had to think about the ice sitting below him, so easily breakable, and the less time he had to loose his balance.

Once he was in reach of Nishinoya’s hand, he was pulled up to the edge of land on the opposing side. He rested a hand on Asahi’s shoulder before turning swiftly and continuing to walk through the snowy forest.

All that was left for Asahi to do was follow.

“It’s a lot better under the moonlight,” Nishinoya grumbled.

Asahi’s agape mouth said otherwise. “So this was just- in our near backyard and you didn’t tell me about it?”

“I wanted to save it for a special occasion!” Nishinoya shrugged, turning away from Asahi and to the sky above. “I thought snow is pretty special.”

“The special-est,” Asahi breathed, though his attention remained focused on the landscape around him.

The trees parted around them, around the park that Asahi was quite sure he was imagining, was quite sure shouldn’t be sitting right here in front of him, marble platform and pillars and all.

“Sometimes I go here just to get my head cleared.” Nishinoya stepped away from Asahi to stand in the middle of the circular platform of marble. His head was titled towards the sky, his eyes fluttering shut. Snowflakes stuck on his eyelashes began to melt.

Asahi followed, sticking his gloved hands into his coat pockets and looking to the sky, closing his eyes.

His favorite part was the silence. Whenever he went to parks or went on hikes, one way or another, there were always trails of civilization that followed. He could always hear cars, still see the streets, hear the constant whirring of machines that came with living in the twenty first century. But here, this was so secluded he could hear a pin drop.

“It’s quiet, isn’t it?”

Asahi tilted his head towards Nishinoya, opening his eyes. “Not anymore.”

He smiled to himself and shook his head. “It’s better when it’s warmer. When you can actual sit and have picnics and the flowers are blooming and the birds are chirping.”

“How did you find this place?”

Nishinoya’s face fell. Asahi’s heart stopped, his mind immediately racing to the worst. He wanted to add that it was okay if he didn’t answer, that the last thing Asahi wanted to do was push his boundaries, and that- “It was five months ago, when we had the fight.”

Oh. “The fight,” Asahi repeated.

The same fight where Nishinoya had threatened to move out, where for the first time in his life Asahi felt sure that it would be better for the both of them to live apart. It felt like a betrayal to Nishinoya to think of it know, to think that there was ever a time where he didn’t want what they had now.

“I didn’t really know where to go I just needed…”

“To be away from me,” Asahi finished.

“That’s not-“

“It’s okay,” he admitted. “As long as it’s behind us, right?”

This time, Nishinoya looked up to meet his gaze. “I promise,” he said, “I’m trying.”

And oh, how those words shattered Asahi’s heart. He wanted nothing more than to tell him that he was enough, more than enough. That Asahi knew how hard he was trying, and how, if anything, _he_ was the one lacking in the relationship. However, the moment didn’t seem one for words.

Instead, Asahi held out his hand.

Nishinoya went for a hug instead.

“It gave me peace of mind,” he whispered into the material of Asahi’s coat. “It let me rethink things. Rethink myself, my decisions and…us.” His arms tightened around Asahi, who patted his back in return.

“I’m sorry,” Nishinoya sniffed, and oh, he was crying. “I don’t want to make this sad.”

“It’s okay,” Asahi reassured, tightening his grip. “If it makes you feel better I’m happy to listen.”

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“Not sure, but you’re stuck with me now.”

“What a terrible fate,” Nishinoya muttered, the sarcasm in his voice thick.

A moment passed as they stayed intertwined. Nishinoya didn’t seem to want to move, so Asahi stayed. But eventually, Nishinoya blurted, “Are you cold?”

“Yeah,” Asahi blurted. He laughed. “I didn’t want to bring it up unless you did.”

“C’mon, then.” Nishinoya stepped back but grabbed one of Asahi’s hands hanging limply at his side. “I know there’s a coffee place on the way back. Lunch, too.”

And so the pair went back out the way they came, with nothing more to show for it than cold fingers and warm hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! this is my first fic in the haikyuu fandom, so please be nice ,, there's really no structure to this, i just took the idea of snow and ran with it. thank you so much for reading, please don't be shy to leave some kudos and maybe a comment :) they are literally my fuel to keep up on my writing shenanigans.


End file.
